


Love Like Water

by Lazy_Panda13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Day 2: Fantasy / AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Omegaverse, OtaYuri Week 2020, Otayuri baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Swearing, smut in later chapters, werewolves au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Panda13/pseuds/Lazy_Panda13
Summary: When Yuri’s entire village is attacked and his packmates are murdered in the middle of the night, he is sent fleeing to an ally's unfamiliar territory. When Yuri nearly drowns, he is saved by Otabek, the son of the Alpha of Yuri's new pack, and the connection between their inner wolves goes crazy at discovering their mates. Now Yuri needs to try and heal from the trauma, learn to live with a new pack, and plan how he will one day get revenge on those who attacked his home.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Love Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Tutti_writes, ScribblesInTheMargins, Ashke50 and zjofierose for being my betas.
> 
> This story goes into days 2 of OtaYuri Week 2020. There will be added chapters after this.  
> ~~~~  
> Love is like Water.  
> We can fall in it.  
> We can drown in it.  
> And we can't live without it.
> 
> \- Anonymous  
> ~~~~

_‘Keep running … Don’t stop … Shit, they’re gaining on me!’_

A white wolf with viridian eyes was running through the thick part of the woods. He was already injured and bleeding, but he couldn’t stop running or he’d die just like the rest of his pack. He knew he had to keep going until he made it to the territory of an ally pack. He remembers when he was a young pup, his grandfather told him that in order to get to the closest ally territory was to follow the path going east until he made it to Twin Peaks Falls, cross it and follow the path on the other side down stream for three miles. 

He was exhausted to all hell as he’d been on the run since just before midnight. His lungs burned from running so long and he forced himself to keep moving. He just _had_ to. His final memory of his grandfather was of him waking him up. 

_"Yuri! Wake up now it's an emergency!” his grandfather woke him up harshly. The elderly man sounded panicked. “The other villagers are already dead. You have to leave now through the emergency escape in the basement. There’s no time to change out of your pajamas.” He continued as quickly as possible while hurrying Yuri to the basement door, “I will stay here and to try and fight them to help give you time to get farther away from here. You need to run to the ally territory that I told you about when you were a pup, as fast as you can. Now go!” He pushed Yuri through the door._

_Yuri rushed through a hidden tunnel that was the secret exit to near the entrance of the village. Unfortunately, he was spotted as he was passing the gates to the village while leaving, so he quickly shifted and ran._

_Everything was ablaze. The only thing that kept him going was the adrenaline. He needed to run to survive. He knew everyone was gone because there was no more mind link to anyone in his pack. He knew at that moment that his grandfather was gone, too. Yuri was the last one from his pack._

He had never met anyone from any ally packs because he was too young to be assigned duties just yet. Wolves in his pack were assigned duties depending if they presented as an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Only Alphas attended meetings with the allies because of their strength. Some Alphas will bring their mate with them if they’re going to be gone for at least a week’s time. Betas help with some fights, hunting, and help deal with everyday things. Omegas? They help raise families and teach pups everyday life skills, which also includes hunting just outside their village. At least that was how it was in his pack; he couldn’t say for any others.

The thin path started to widen and Yuri noticed that the falls were just up ahead. It was still difficult to see, since the sun wouldn’t start rising for another 20 minutes at least. Yuri made it to Twin Peaks Falls and saw the only way to cross was to jump from stone to stone. The raging waters terrified him. He’d never been over here before. The falls were well over a hundred feet high, but he could hear that the enemies were still hot on his tail. 

_‘For fuck’s sake... I don’t know how long I can keep this up.’_ Yuri thought to himself. He had to try though, so he jumped and landed on the first rock. He jumped again, and landed on the next. He had made it to the middle when Yuri lost his footing. He slipped and hit his head on something under the water knocking him out. The strong and fast currents swept him over the falls. The enemies saw his body fall and assumed he was as good as dead, there was no need to go after him. This territory was now theirs. 

\--

An hour later there were three alpha wolves out patrolling the edge of their territory along the river. One silver with light blue eyes, the other two were black. Only one had greyish blue eyes, while the other had deep brown eyes. 

“All I’m saying, Beks, is that it’s been a bit boring lately,” said the black wolf with the greyish blue eyes. 

“JJ, it’s _good_ that things have been on the boring side. It means there’s no imminent threat at this time. As much as I’d like to go home to my sweet Yuuri, even I know we need to complete all the tasks Otabek’s father gives us,” the silver wolf interjected. 

“Enough, JJ. Victor is right. We do this to keep our lands, our homes, and our pack safe and secure. If we skip out and go home without completing our task, my dad will have us skinned alive, especially if we skipped out and someone threatened us,” agreed the other black wolf. 

They walked a bit more along the shore when Otabek stopped suddenly in his tracks staring out onto the river. 

The other two stopped to look at him. They were about to ask what was up when they saw it, too. A pale, blond-haired, human male floating on his back. 

Otabek immediately jumped into the water, swimming towards the human. He bit onto the back of the human’s pajama top and started making his way back to shore, dragging him into the grass. Otabek shifted back into his human form to assess the unconscious being. 

Otabek gathered that the boy looked to be around 17, with wounds on his arms, legs, right shoulder, and his head had a nasty gash on it too. Even more important than the wounds upon the strange boy's body, Otabek could feel deep inside himself that was his mate. His inner wolf was going ballistic in fear because the boy was super pale and lips going blue, as if he only recently stopped breathing. He immediately started performing CPR on him. JJ and Victor sat near them in case they were needed. 

Seeing that Otabek was busy and seemed on the verge of being distraught, Victor mind-linked a medic and Otabek’s father, the Alpha of the pack, explaining the situation. He even told the alpha that his son’s scent was also releasing fear and panic, something that generally was not Otabek. Victor’s attention was brought back to the boy when the boy started coughing up water. 

Yuri was aching all over, he was way more than exhausted, and his head was pounding. He was wet and cold. He rolled onto his side and vomited whatever he had swallowed in the water. _‘fucking gross ...’_ Yuri thought to himself. 

He then had the feeling that he was not alone. His eyes looked to the soaking wet man kneeling in front of him, and his inner wolf started going wild with joy. He was rescued by his mate; he will be safe! With that, his body allowed the exhaustion to get the better of him, and Yuri passed out. 

“Otabek, I mind-linked your father and a medic. They want us to return with the boy now. They will be waiting for us at the edge of the forest,” said Victor. 

Otabek briefly nodded and then replied, “I need to ride on your back to keep the boy in place, Victor. You're stronger and a bit larger than JJ.” He was trying to position Yuri on Victor’s back as he also sat on him. He then looked to JJ and said, “JJ, I need you to stay behind us in case any threats try to sneak up behind us. 

“Roger that, Beks,” JJ said in response. 

Once Otabek had Yuri positioned and balanced with one arm, he took hold of Victor’s scruff so they wouldn’t fall off while the two wolves ran at full speed back to their pack. About forty minutes later they emerged from the forest and saw the Medic and the pack’s Alpha approach them. 

Otabek mind-linked his father, “Dad, he’s my mate. We need to help him.” 

His father looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment before replying. “You’ll need to stay with us and the boy in the clinic until he wakes up. We need to interrogate him to find out who he is and where he’s from.” 

The medic spoke up once they reached them. “Lay the boy here so I can quickly assess him.” 

Victor crouched to make it easier for Otabek to get off his back with Yuri. Otabek gently laid Yuri down on the soft grass. After several minutes of examination the medic nodded. “His heartbeat and breathing seem to be fine now. Looks like he is an omega, Erasyl.” He spoke to Otabek’s father while putting his stethoscope back around his neck, “We need to get him to the clinic so I can clean and dress his wounds and run some x-rays to ensure there’s nothing broken.” The medic pulled out a roll of gauze from his first aid kit and he gently wrapped it around Yuri’s head. He then continued. “This will help stem the bleeding. I can replace the gauze after I clean the wound. We’ll need to keep him overnight so we can make sure he’ll be alright.” 

“Doctor,” Erasyl said, “please make sure he has a private room and an extra bed for my son to rest near him. He has just informed me that this boy is his mate. Otabek will be able to assist us with interrogating the boy and help keep things as calm as possible when he awakes.” 

The doctor nodded as he stood up. Otabek gently placed Yuri back onto Victor, and he climbed on behind him. Once he was ready, they all headed to the clinic. 

Yuri woke up several hours later. He was dry and warm, but sore and tired. He sat up quickly and his head swam, causing him to hiss as he put his head in his hands. He noticed that he was no longer in his pajamas, but in two hospital gowns. 

Otabek immediately mind-linked his father and the doctor as he came over to him. “He’s awake now.” To Yuri, Otabek spoke softly. “Careful, we just cleaned and treated your wounds. Nothing is broken, thankfully, but that gash on your forehead will take a bit to heal. The doctor said you’d have a concussion. So please lie back down and relax.” 

Yuri looked at him.“Who are you and where am I? How long was I out?” 

Otabek’s father and the doctor quietly walked in, and listened in on the conversation so they didn't spook the boy. 

“My name is Otabek Altin, I’m the son of the Alpha of the Twin Peaks pack. You are in a clinic in a town hidden in our territory. I’m not sure how long ago you passed out in the river, but you briefly woke up when I saved you, and from then you were out for around four hours. May I ask who you are and where you’re from?” 

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky. I was from the Ice Meadows pack,” he responded sadly. 

“Was?” 

“We were attacked... E-everyone … but me.” Yuri started crying “They were all killed.” 

A comforting hand was placed on his hand as Yuri continued explaining. “My grandfather woke me up just before midnight and rushed me to the basement of our home to make me go through our emergency exit. He said everyone else was already dead, and he wanted me to run to our ally pack that was near Twin Peaks Falls. He stayed there to fight them in order to allow me some time to escape. Everything was burning.” 

Yuri was shaking and crying as he carried on the details of the previous night’s endeavors. “I made it to the falls around twenty minutes before the sun was due to rise. They were still chasing after me. I was halfway across those rocks when I lost my footing and slipped into the water. Next thing I knew, I was in the grass throwing up shit at your knees before blacking out again.” 

“Yuri,” Otabek started softly “I can’t imagine the pain you are going through from losing your whole pack in one night. I am here and you are safe now.” Otabek paused and then said “My father and the doctor are here. They heard what you just said, and they have a few questions to ask you. Is that alright?” 

“Will you be here too?” Yuri looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll stay here beside you if that helps you feel safe and comfortable,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri nodded, and motioned for Otabek to sit beside him on his hospital bed. Otabek sat beside Yuri as Erasyl and the Doctor walked over to stand at the foot of the bed. 

Erasyl spoke calmly, “Yuri, I’m sorry about what you had gone through. I want to ask: Even though we’re an ally, we have not met with anyone from the Ice Meadows pack in over a decade and yet your grandfather sent you to us. May I ask you his name?” 

“Nikolai,” Yuri stated, “Nikolai Plisetsky was my grandfather.” 

Erasyl was silent for a moment. “Sorry, Yuri, I’m also talking to my father, Sanzhar, as we speak. My father said that he was good friends with your grandfather, and they fought side by side together when they had to go into battle with enemy packs back in the day. Nikolai saved his life once, and my father feels indebted to him. He wants to meet you when you are healed, Yuri. This also makes a lot of sense as to why Nikolai sent you to us.” 

Erasyl looked to Yuri and to Otabek, who was listening to the conversation while sitting with Yuri. “Yuri,” he continued, “do you know who it was that attacked your village?” 

“No, I don’t. I didn’t even get a good look at them. I was still trying to wake up as my mind processed the situation, and just ran as I recalled the directions grandfather verbally taught me when I was a young pup. I can’t even describe any scents because everything was burning, which masked any scent.” Yuri felt incompetent and useless because he couldn’t give any detail about the enemy that attacked his pack. Even when they were approaching him at the falls, he could only smell something had been burning and he could hear their paws quickly running towards his location. 

Erasyl looked at Yuri sympathetically before replying, “Fair enough dear boy. I know you’re hurting and trying to process something that was very traumatic. I want you to know that you are welcome here, in our pack, not just because you are my son’s mate. Even if you weren’t, you’d still be welcome here.” 

Yuri nodded, his eyes downcast and choking on his sobs. Otabek wanted to hug Yuri, but he wasn’t sure if he’d allow such intimacy considering they just met. He opted to just rub Yuri’s back instead to try and help him calm down a little. 

The doctor then spoke up, “Yuri, I’m Dr. Pavel Turgenev. How old are you, and may we please have your date of birth?” 

“I’m 17 years old. 18 next week on March 1st.” 

“What year were you born in?” the doctor asked. 

“What?” Yuri’s village never used years in dates so he wouldn’t have been able to tell you what year it was is now. 

“Year. What year were you born in?” 

“I don’t follow...” 

Erasyl interrupted them, “Doctor, the Ice Meadow pack doesn't use years in dates.” 

Yuri was really confused. Otabek spoke softly to Yuri, “I will explain that to you later.” Yuri nodded to him. 

The doctor spoke again. “My apologies Yuri. I never meant to confuse you.” He quickly subtracted 18 from the current year to get the year of his birth and wrote it down in his chart. “Have you presented at all Yuri?” 

Yuri nodded. “I presented as an omega last week.” 

“Good to know,” Pavel responded as he marked that on the chart. He sat it down on a table and grabbed a light he could use to shine into Yuri’s eyes, mouth and ears. When he was going to shine it in his eyes, he held up a finger and said, “Keep your head still and follow this finger with your eyes please.” 

Yuri’s eyes followed the finger until it was out of his peripheral vision and back to center again to follow in other directions. The light really bothered him, but did as he was told. 

When Pavel finished his tests, he wrote the results down. “Everything mostly appears to be normal, Yuri. There are signs of a mild concussion, but that’s expected with the wound on your head. You should be fine to go tomorrow after lunch.” He briefly went over his notes and started giving directions about the gash on Yuri’s forehead. “I used stitches that will dissolve on their own within a couple weeks. Try not to get the wound area wet for four days. Get someone to help you wash your hair. After that, only have quick showers. In a week you can remove the steri-strips that are over it. It will be sensitive, so gently pat the area with a soft towel when you dry your face and hair after your showers. No swimming, either, for three weeks. That is also when you’ll come back here, and I will have a look at it to ensure its healing well. At that time, I can give you an ointment with vitamin E to help minimize your scarring.” 

Yuri sighed as he listened to the doctor’s instructions. He also noticed that Otabek stopped rubbing his back but left his hand on it. Yuri felt safe with him, that much he understood. He was also tired and hungry. He leaned into Otabek to rest his head on his shoulder. Otabek preened at this. 

Pavel left and Erasyl watched the two before him. Erasyl mind-linked Otabek “You’re excused from your tasks for the next week. The only task you’ll have is to help Yuri settle in. Now, I’m going to be sending someone from the kitchen to bring something for Yuri. Are you hungry too?” 

“Yes, dad. I am hungry.” Otabek replied. 

Erasyl then spoke, “Someone will be bringing you both something from the kitchens shortly, since you both missed breakfast this morning. Yuri, try to eat what you can. It’s alright if you can’t finish it ,though.” He smiled at the boy who simply nodded his head with his eyes closed while still resting against his son. He left the room to carry on with his duties. 

“Thank you, Otabek.” Yuri said quietly. 

“For what?” He asked softly. 

“For everything. You saved me from drowning, when you could have just let me die. For staying here with me when you could have taken off to do more of your duties.” Yuri replied. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I left you alone drowning. No one deserves to die like that,” Otabek responded, “As for my duties, I can trust JJ and Victor to carry them out. I was needed here to answer any questions. My father relieved me of my duties for the time being.” 

Yuri looked up at him to make sure he was okay with that. Otabek’s facial expression gave away nothing. Then Otabek continued, while looking down at Yuri who was still on his shoulder, “which I'm fine with. It gives me time to spend with and get to know you, show you around our home, town and territory.” He finished, smiling softly, and he looked into Yuri’s eyes. 

His beautiful viridian eyes. Otabek was lost looking in Yuri’s eyes, and Yuri the same. Yuri unconsciously licked his lips, which caught Otabek’s attention. His eyes kept flickering from Yuri’s eyes to his lips and back. He unconsciously licked his own as well. Neither noticed the space between them closing. Neither knew who kissed who first. The only thing their brains registered was that this was right. 

When they pulled away, Otabek was about to apologize, because who kisses somebody the same day you just met while sober? Yuri leaned in again and kissed him again, but with more pressure and confidence. Otabek kissed him back. Apologies lost. He was really liking this. He also didn’t realize that Yuri had shifted and moved onto his lap, and their arms had wrapped around each other. 

The next time they pulled from the kiss for some air, Otabek hid his face in Yuri’s neck, panting as he said, “We need- We need to calm down, Yuri. Before this escalates any further. You still need to heal, and our food will be here any minute.” He already had a semi, could smell Yuri developing slick, and he didn’t want anyone to walk in on them doing anything completely intimate. Yuri was his, only his to see and smell in that situation. It was taking him all of his self-control not to take the omega right there. 

It took a moment for Yuri to realize what Otabek had said and he shyly hid his face in Otabek’s chest. He couldn’t believe that he just did that with someone he just met. He told his inner wolf to calm down. There’d be a better time to do things like this with their mate, since it was obvious that the alpha wouldn’t reject him. They stayed like that for another 5 minutes trying to calm down. Someone came in through the door with a cart containing two trays of food. 

The lady placed the two trays on the table and left the room with the cart. Yuri carefully slipped off Otabek’s lap so the alpha could pull the table over their laps to eat. When the blond finished eating, he drank the last of his juice, wiped his face with a tissue and then leaned into Otabek. He was starting to doze when the alpha finished his meal. Otabek moved the table out of the way before he turned to Yuri to hold in his arms and lay the blond omega down beside him. He pulled the thin blanket over them and rested there while Yuri fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
